


Let's Play Dirty Then Pt.1

by Kitten14



Series: Play Dirty [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Biting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony, Jealous Natasha, M/M, Marks, Nicknames, Nightmares, Omega Natasha, Omega Tony Stark, Plotting, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, So fucking brief, Very Brief Natasha/Bucky/ Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten14/pseuds/Kitten14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has taken to another level. And Tony is done crying about it.</p><p>Part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Dirty Then Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> wow it has almost been a month I pwomise to update more faster. Pinky Promise.

Plan Two: Observe Not Attack

 

For observation purposes Natasha wanted to see what makes Tony so capable of being Steve and Bucky’s omega. So thought it all out during the week and was finally ready to put her plan into action.

 

She decided that it was going to happen at night just before the crack of dawn. When they were asleep or at least he hoped. And Tony’s facade dropped, and he was real.

 

She knew the consequences that would happen if she were to get caught, but she couldn’t help the thrill it gave. She was going through the vents this time, thank goodness Clint was with S.H.E.I.L.D. or else she wouldn’t have been able to go through with this.

 

As she came upon the penthouse bedroom she set her plan into motion and watched it unfold.

 

Through the vents she could see two figures…..

 

**_Moving into different point of view but not really…._ **

 

Tony slept between Bucky and Steve. Always. His alphas were so big, also due to the fact he was a smaller, more lithe omega,when he was in the middle he was basically hidden. He had a sneaking suspicion, but it was for protection and no matter how many times they had the argument that he could protect himself. It took his alphas ages to get all the iron man bracelets and gadgets he had on his body at night to come off. He was allowed to keep one bracelet on for their omega’s sake, even though they will never let it come to that.

 

It was normal for Tony to have nightmares, so does Bucky. But, tonight’s nightmare was even worse. 

 

**Nightmare**

 

Tony fell asleep in the lab again, and when he woke he found himself still in the, well lab. Which is weird, because ever since he mated to the two alphas he always woke up in their bed. Not that he was pampered or anything. Well yes he was. But this is unusual.

 

“Jarvis, how long was I sleep.” Tony asked.

 

“16 hours sir, what a record.” Jarvis replied.

 

If it were any other day Tony would have talked about his AI’s smart ass mouth. But h couldn’t worry about that has he rushed out his lab. His alphas wouldn’t let him sleep in his lab, let alone for 16 fucking hours. What if something happen to them? Tony couldn’t bare to think about it at the moment.

 

He just needed his alphas, but as he approach their room, he heard moans. Of pleasure. Now that was just weird even though they were all mated Steve and Bucky only kissed each other, but it never lead to a moaning phase.

 

Then he froze.

 

He heard three voices…. 

 

Bucky.

 

Steve.

 

N-Natasha….

 

He ran into the room not thinking when he saw it, Natasha was riding Steve while Bucky took her from behind.

 

“Oh yea, fuck me, fuck me, harder -Ahh.”

 

“Look at you,you can barely take out cocks.” Steve said smacking her ass. “ _That’ what he says to me.” Tony thought._

 

“Can’t wait to see your ass not being able to hold our come. You’ll have clech so hard at the amount of white, sticky, come that is going to coat your insides. котенок” Bucky said. At the nickname Tony felt his eyes water that was his nickname.

 

“Let any out, you getting spanked.” Steve said. That was his punishment.

 

“Stop!” Tony yelled, they ignored him and kept going. He got closer but was blown back by a force, the three of them seemed unbothered by it. Tony watched with horror as HIS alphas climaxed inside of her. 

 

He put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes kneeling on the the floor. “No no no no no no no no no. Stop it, stop it ,stop it ,stop it ,stop it, stop it ,stop it ,stop it ,stop it.”

 

“Tony.”

 

“Please go make it stop.”

 

“Tony!”

 

“Oh god oh god. No!.” Choking on his on spit. The tears couldn’t stop.

 

“Tony wake up.”

 

“котенок, wake up.”

 

“I-I can’t, I can’t look.”

 

He shot up in his bed crying and holding his chest, curling in on himself.

 

“Tony, baby its okay. Your okay.” Steve said sitting up helping Tony relax, and held him in his arms. Tony grabbed his shirt and stuck his nose in Steve’s neck scenting him. Making sure it smelt like them, like him.

 

“B-Bucky.” Tony whimpered not seeing or feeling him in the dark.

 

“He will be back, he’s chasing after Natasha. The bitch shot something onto your head when we were sleep.” Steve explained. At the mention of her name, Tony got worked up again.

 

“NO! Bucky!” Tony leaped out of bed, or at least tried to. Steve was up and grabbed him before he even left the bed. Tony struggled in Steve’s grasp. “No no. Let me go! Let me go!.” Tony was twisting in turning but Steve had a good grip on him and pulled his back to his chest.

 

“Tony, Tony calm down. Shh calm down, it’s okay it was just a dream. Tony! Tony!.” But Tony couldn’t hear him his mind kept on flashing back to that dream, that disgustingnightmare.

 

He felt something bite his neck and he instantly stilled. Steve held his teeth in his making mark waiting for his omega to calm completely down. It was an old trick every alpha learns in school, it helps their bond with they omega stronger and makes said omega content. It can used in happy situations, as well as bad ones. Especially when they are in danger of hurting themselves. Which was the case now.

 

They both didn’t move. They could hear the hits being thrown around on the floor. They heard a scream, and everything went silent. Tony was getting nervous but Steve wasn’t letting him go and if he were to move his could get seriously damaged or paralyzed. He was stuck and one of his alpha’s was alone with the only other omega on the team. He had never had a problem with Natasha until now. 

 

He started to cry in frustration. “I know, I know.” Steve said but it was muffled in his neck.

 

“What happened.” Bucky said as he came back into the room, seeing his omega in the jaws of Steve. Bucky knew that position well. He shut the door and sat upon the bed.

 

Steve carefully let go of Tony and Tony flung himself onto Bucky. 

 

“I know Tony, I know.” Bucky said picking him up. 

 

“Call me- Call me-“

 

“Call you what?”

 

“Tell me that I’m yours. That it is and will always be me.” Tony begged and he never begged. Never.

 

“Of course, your our Tones,.” Steve said, pulling him back on the bed.

 

“My котенок.” Bucky whispered. The two alphas shared a look over Tony’s head. They had an idea of what Natasha did, but for right now they had THIER omega to care about. Not a stray one.

 

As Tony fell asleep he had one thought in his mind. 

 

If she wanted to play dirty, she will get dirty…..

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for Part 2 : things get serious.


End file.
